


Them

by damselette



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, catching fire - Fandom, mockingjay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselette/pseuds/damselette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the story of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. This was her story. This was his story. This was their story. This was them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy or franchise. I do own the idea and the thoughts and the whastnots details of this little story. Except for the ones already written by Suzanne Collins.
> 
> A/N: Take one of my take on Crazy Girl and Sugar (Candy) Man *wink,wink* [LOL]

Nobody cared. Except for a special few who, unlike the rest of their district, had not turned their back on her.

 

Yet.

 

 

Everyday was the same.

 

She would hear the sound of her district partner, her friend, her companion's head fall down on the ground as the girl from One sliced his head off and she would see all the blood that came along with it.

 

She could hear herself screaming in anguish and horror at seeing him dead.

 

She would hear those voices talking over and over again saying things like 'you couldn't protect him' or 'you're someone who's useless' and the most common, 'crazy insane freak, how'd she end up a victor?'

 

No one else could hear them but her and that gave her an all the more reason to bury herself deep in her mind where she was all alone.

 

There were times however when she'd snap out of it and became normal.

But it never lasted.

 

She would go back to being insane, screaming and crying and throwing things to block out the nightmares that forced her to stay awake most of the time after she was crowned Victor.

 

They were never really friends, she was just a quiet girl who'd stay out of people's way. And he, he was someone who belonged in the sun, someone who just caught everybody's attention no matter how unintentional.

 

But he always saw her.

Whenever he would stroll by the beach, he'd see her swimming. He'd see her playing in the beach or reading some school textbook.

 

He'd always see her.

 

He'd always make sure he saw her.

 

 

She never went near the water after she won. The water reminded her too much of the reason on why she won in the first place. The dam broke and she was the only one who knew how to swim.

 

The only one who didn't have to kill to win.

 

But that didn't stop her from feeling any less guilty or going mad.

 

It was true what they once said in the districts:

"The games kills twenty-four, not twenty-three people every year."

 

 

Annie was dead. Or a part of her. He knew she was still there.

 

He helped her.

 

He stopped the nightmares, even for just a short while, and he kept her sane.

 

There were times where she'd remember.

 

Not the games that haunted her but of the times when he would talk to her if only just to say hello. And the times of when he told her he liked her and just before she went to the games, he loved her. She wondered if he still did.

 

He still loved her.

 

Despite the obvious fact that was quite unknown to many, the fact that he sold his body, correction, the

fact that he was forced, if not ,blackmailed into selling his body.

 

He still loved her.

 

 

Above all the wealth and status and glory that he had already achieved, he'd never stop loving her.

 

The Capitol was a land that screamed 'Perfection' . With it's way of living and it's beautiful city, how could it not?

 

But it's people were another story, how can someone be perfect if their not themselves? It's government was worse, they'd do everything for the fun of it. Like how they rigged the games so that Annie Cresta would be chosen as a tribute when she was so close, so close, to finally escaping the fear of being in the games. Or how they rigged it so that he would go into the games and be their little toy.

 

He blamed himself.

 

For not being careful about his feeling for Annie. For he was the sole reason why she was picked anyway.

 

The Capitol, in all it's majesty, was extremely skilled at playing dirty and destroying lives.

 

"I love you, Finnick." The Capitol women, sometimes even men, would chant whenever he walked by, it disgusted him to a high extent but he never let it past his façade.

 

He put on the mask that he hated, the mask that the Capitol loved, the mask that Annie doesn't remember.

 

When he isn't out doing what the Capitol wants him to do, he's in his room silently mourning and lamenting the fact that they destroyed her.

 

The Capitol destroyed Annie.

 

Leaving only a broken shell of what once was a beautiful woman who had everything to live for.

 

But that doesn't change what he thought of her.

 

After all, he was the only thing she had left.

 

Her father had died in a fishing accident when she was 9 and her mother died of a cold turned sickness a year before she was reaped.

 

She was the only thing he had that he didn't pretend to like.

 

His father had died of a stroke when he was 11 and his mother had left them long before that, she had died giving birth to him. Or so they said, but she really left his father for another man, a Peacekeeper.

 

There were times when he would write poems, his muse being her, her being in District 4.

 

Silently in his head, he hoped that she'd still be alive when he'd return.

 

When he'd recited that poem to the Capitol during his interview with Caesar, he silently smiled a grin. He'd finally said how he really felt about her. In the Capitol no less.

 

When she was captured and taken by the Capitol, he'd been devastated.

 

If he was bad enough when the jabberjays mimicked her scream, he was worst when he found out about her capture.

 

Desperate and miserable, the only he had left was that tiny piece of hope that he put inside that little rope

that he'd tie into knots over and over again. It kept him as sane as she was.

 

No amount of words could've described his happiness when he found her alive and sane, or as sane as she could be, but that didn't change his resolve to marry her.

 

In District 13, District 4 style.

 

She was herself again. During her wedding, she was herself before she was thrown into those games. But only for a moment.

 

Never forever.

 

When he left for the invasion at the Capitol, he made her promise that she'd take care of the baby. His baby. Her baby. Their baby.

 

And no matter what amount of grief and despair she had when she found out he died, she kept her promise.

 

She had help, Mrs. Everdeen wouldn't allow her to wallow in the same grief that she had been in, Mrs. Everdeen had made that mistake and she wasn't going to let Annie do the same.

 

But the cases were different, whereas Katniss and Prim knew their father, her son didn't have his, whereas Katniss and Prim knew how to survive, her son was barely a baby.

 

But still, Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss, Haymitch, Peeta and Johanna helped her.

 

Sometimes, when Annie stares out into the ocean, she swears she can see Finnick smiling down on her and their son.


End file.
